progress_barfandomcom-20200214-history
Killer App (Game Boy Advance)
game|the of the same name by Climax}} |designer = |writer = Unknown |artist = |composer = Unknown |director = Trent Ward (Creative Director) |producer = |series = ''Tron 2.0''-era |engine = Unknown |aspect ratio = 3:2 |resolution = 240 × 160 pixels |version = Unknown |platforms = |releasedate = October 19, 2004TRON 2.0 ships for GBA. |genre = , |modes = |ratings = |requirements = Gameboy Advance (GBA) Emulators |input = REG_KEYINPUT |cpu = 32-bit ARM7tdmi chip (16.78 MHz) |sound = Sonix Audio Tools (Licensed by Cosmigo) |pregame = Tron 2.0 |nxtgame = Tron 2.0: Killer App (Xbox) }} Tron 2.0: Killer App is a - video game developed by Digital Eclipse and published by Buena Vista Interactive. Official Description Gameplay Tron 2.0: Killer App is an third person action-adventure game that follows the exploits of ENCOM programs, Mercury and Tron, in the digital world. While both characters have their own “unique storyline” and weapon set, the player will traverse the same environment regardless of the character chosen. The core game is an isometric action game that mixes combat and platforming. Mercury uses a Rod as her primary weapon while Tron uses the basic Identity Disc for his. Players will be able to interact with non-hostile programs, who in turn offer information and items or ask for help. Among the player’s objectives, collecting a number of hundred upgrade chips allows players to customize their characters on top of unlocking secrets. In order to progress through levels, players much interface with computer scattered throughout the levels. Puzzles are comprised of mini-games that the player must solve within a limited amount of time in order to progress through the level. Using the Game Boy Advance’s link cable system, Multiplayer matches that allow a maximum of four players engage in the game’s Light Cycle, Tank and Recognizer modes, this extends to the arcade exclusives, Discs of Tron and Tron. Production E3 2004 May 2004, Buena Vista Interactive announced that the Game Boy Advance’s Tron 2.0: Killer App would debut at the alongside the of the original PC release of Tron 2.0. Both games were slated for a late 2004 release.Tron 2.0 E3 2004 First Look Buena Vista Interactive made a point of highlighting that Killer App would feature “more than thirty different levels”, which included Light Cycle racing segments, and the ability to unlock the original Tron arcade games for the 1982 film, Tron and Discs of Tron.Tron 2.0: Killer App Hands-On Impressions In ’s second preview of the then-work-in-progress game, they noted that the narratives of Mercury and Tron intersect with each other, similar to the scenario gameplay in ’s . Of the game’s returning cast, actor Bruce Boxleitner reprised his role as Tron, and Rebecca Romjin reprises her role as Mercury.Tron 2.0: Killer App Preview Plagiarism by Disney January 2004, 88 MPH Studios, a company announced the cancellation of a planned ''Tron 2.0'' miniseries that meant to debut in early 2004.Re: Tron comic series CANCELLED!The comic book Tron 2.0 disappears The series featured artwork by a comic book artist named Gabe Bridwell and was written by Andrew Dabb. November 2004, Andrew Dabb and Gabe Bridwell were informed by an user named Ben Dale that Bridwell's work for the cancelled Tron 2.0 comic had been reproduced for the cover art of Digital Eclipse's Tron 2.0: Killer App. A disgruntled Dabb posted his findings on his website, andrewdabb.com, now defunct, and reported that all parties involved in the production of Killer App did not credit Bridwell for his work.The Return Of Tron - Andrew Dabb Reception Like Tron 2.0 and the Xbox release of the same name, the Game Boy Advance version of Killer App received mixed to average reviews from gaming audiences. According to Killer App received a 66.53% from a total of nineteen reviews.TRON 2.0: Killer App for Game Boy Advance - Gamerankings Similarly, on Killer App received a 68 from a total of sixteen critical reviews.TRON 2.0: KILLER APP for the Game Boy Advance - Game Rankings IGN's Craig Harris noted that, while the game was not particularly spectacular, fans of the 1982 film would find something to enjoy from Digital Eclipse's take on the Tron license.TRON 2.0: KILLER APP (GBA) - IGN.com Chris Swann of eToychest, however, thought Killer App fell into the same predictable trappings of most movie-licensed games, something he believed the original Tron 2.0 escaped, providing the player with nothing beyond receptive and frustrating gameplay.Tron 2.0: Killer App praised the visual presentation of Killer App, and the inclusion of Discs of Tron, noting the control on the Game Boy Advance was tight and responsive.Game Boy Advance / Review / TRON 2.0: KIller App Magazine notes that while Killer App functions as it should, the experience is frustrating and ultimately feels like a series of "tired of minigames". . November 2004. pg. 170"Several things work as they should, but much of the game is chock full of frustration, and the whole thing ends up feeling like a string of tired minigames." Videos TRON 2.0 Killer App Game Boy Gameplay TRON 2.0 Killer App GBA Gameplay 1 TRON 2.0 Killer App GBA Gameplay 2 TRON 2.0 Killer App GBA Gameplay 3 TRON 2.0 Killer App GBA Gameplay 4 TRON 2.0 Killer App GBA Gameplay 5 Gallery GBA Killer App-19.jpg GBA_Killer_App-01.jpg GBA_Killer_App-04.jpg GBA_Killer_App-13.jpg GBA_Killer_App-17.jpg GBA_Killer_App-14.jpg GBA_Killer_App-18.jpg GBA_Killer_App-38.jpg GBA_Killer_App-06.jpg GBA_Killer_App-11.jpg GBA_Killer_App-15.jpg GBA_Killer_App-40.jpg GBA_Killer_App-02.jpg GBA_Killer_App-10.jpg GBA_Killer_App-03.jpg GBA_Killer_App-16.jpg GBA Killer App-12.jpg GBA Killer App-07.jpg GBA Killer App-08.jpg GBA Killer App-05.jpg GBA_Killer_App-27.jpg GBA_Killer_App-37.jpg GBA_Killer_App-39.jpg Notes References }} Category:Killer App (Game Boy Advance) Category:TRON 2.0